Thermal and structural analyses are often performed on components, such as aircraft parts, using finite element analysis of a model of the component. Finite element analysis involves approximating solutions across a plurality of elements or nodes that form a mesh. A thermal analysis is performed by a thermal program or software that analyzes a thermal mesh representing the component and produces thermal distribution information across the nodes of the thermal mesh. A structural analysis is performed by a structural program or software that analyzes a structural mesh representing the component to produce structural information, such as optimal gauge sizes, across the nodes of the structural mesh. In general, the thermal analysis is typically more complex and requires more time to complete. As such, the thermal mesh is generally coarser or has larger elements or node spacings than the structural mesh. To optimize the design of the component, the thermal distribution information is needed for the structural analysis and the gauge sizes are needed for the thermal analysis. However, because the thermal and structural meshes are different, the nodes of these meshes do not align. As a result, the information from the nodes of one mesh cannot be correlated directly with the nodes of the other mesh. In current practice, technicians attempt to manually associate the information from each of the nodes of one mesh to the nodes of the other mesh, on a node-by-node basis.